


He'd Make a Terrible Teddy Bear

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Perona's Obsession With Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perona meets Bepo and decides he's going to be her new pet. Bepo panics. Law is unhelpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'd Make a Terrible Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/gifts).



~ He'd Make a Terrible Teddy Bear ~

Having successfully completed her mission of making sure Zoro was reunited with another member of his crew at the Sabaody Archipelago, Perona was perfectly content to wander off on her own without even saying goodbye. Or, more accurately, any thought of bidding her erstwhile companion farewell entirely slipped her mind when she caught sight of the thing she coveted most in the world.

"Bear!" Perona cried out as she threw her arms around the unfortunate aforementioned creature, unable to contain her excitement at finding one. _But that ugly orange jumpsuit definitely has got to go_ , she thought to herself as she cuddled her new pet.

"Umm," Bepo began hesitantly.

"Cute bear~" the ghost princess cooed.

"Law, help," Bepo whined. The polar bear minkman flailed his arms helplessly, making no move to actually attempt to dislodge the person who was clinging to him.

"Just let her hang onto you for a while," Law said, his expression giving away nothing.

"Eh? But-!" Apparently unable to articulate the exact nature of his distress, Bepo made a vague flail-y hand gesture.

Law sighed.

"Little girl," he said sternly. "When did you get separated from your parents? Do you remember where you last saw them?" When the pink-haired person failed to respond, Law snapped, "Hey! Pinkie! I'm talking to you and I expect an answer."

"... me?" Perona said slowly, blinking in an over-exaggerated fashion. "You were talking to me? You think I'm a little lost child?"

"Obviously."

A small swarm of ghosts popped out of her body and swarmed around her in response to her burst of anger.

"I'll have you know that I happen to be twenty-five years old!" she snarled, punctuating her statement with a petulant stomp of her foot.

"No..." Law said faintly. "There is _no way in hell_ this kid is only a year younger than me!"

Perona was no longer paying any attention to the skinny pirate, though. She was still clinging determinedly to Bepo, having never let go of the poor embarrassed minkman during this entire encounter.

"Help, Law! I'm afraid of ghosts!" Bepo wailed.

Law turned away. "I guess it's time for me to find a new navigator."

~end~


End file.
